Writer, Interrupted
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: The Newsies rant about how they're getting treated in fanfics. This is a protest fic, so, read at your own risk :P


Writer, Interrupted  
by Coneflower Adams  
  
Writer note: This isn't to offend -anyone-, but I felt the need to write this fic after so many years of reading/writing Newsies fanfiction. I admit, I have done some of these things that are mentioned here, but we all somewhere along the lines have. I'm not saying all the stuff in this fic should stop, but hopefully maybe help in getting less formula fics or whatever you may call those. So, enjoy, if you can...  
  
***  
  
One day, Jack Kelly walked happily to Tibbys with a pocketful of coins. He'd had a great day. He sold three hundred papes, and met a new girl in town named Angel Eyes - who he had invited to live at the lodging house since she had no place to go.   
  
Jack strolled into Tibbys, receiving a warm welcome from all his fellow newsboys. "Hey fellahs!"  
  
"Jack, come sit by me!" Les called. He grinned as his hero joined him. "Denton came by an' 'as paid fer our lunch…again!"  
  
Just then, the door swung open and there leaning against frame stood the fearless Spot Conlon. "Brooklyn!" everybody shouted.   
  
Spot sauntered over to Jack. "Heya Jacky-Boy."  
  
"Heya Spot, wha' brings ya by?"  
  
"Well, I came ta tell ya…nothing."  
  
*writer blinks in surprise; she hadn't written that*  
  
"That's because I did."   
  
*writer notices Spot is talking to her*  
  
"You dang right I'm talking to you, and I'm not shutting up until I've said what I wanted to say."  
  
"That goes for us too" Jack added. The newsies agree.   
  
*writer points out that they can't speak their minds, they're just characters in a story*  
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on now. Who is it that said the character evolves into their own persona?"  
  
*writer says that is true to a point*  
  
"Then let us talk!"   
  
*writer heaves, agreeing to listen to whatever they have to say*  
  
"Good!" Spot nodded. "I'll go first. Why is it that I'm always in Manhattan? I'm suppose to be the BROOKLYN newsies' leader. They always mention Brooklyn, but I'm usually in Manhattan or living in Manhattan. I don't want to be in Manhattan!" Jack looks hurt. "Not because of you guys. That's another thing though. Why am I such good friends with the Manhattan newsies? Me and Jack have been palled together so much we're practically joined at the hip!" Jack looks hurt again. "Not because I hate you, you dingbat! Stop making my eyes change so many colors! I have no clue what the actually color is anymore.   
Oh, and how many sisters and girlfriends do I have now???" Racetrack whispered in his ear. Spot went wide eyed. "1350?!?! I need a break! I'd rather be going through territory wars than have another girlfriend again!"  
  
"Speak for yourself" Jack butted in. He pushed Spot out of the spotlight…no puns intended.   
  
"Yes, there was! There's always a pun intended!"   
  
*writer caves saying, yes there was*  
  
Spot smiles in triumph.  
  
"Anyway," Jack sighed. "I wasn't the leader of the newsies before the strike, so what makes them think that I'd be after? Can't I just be 'one of the guys'? I'm not all that responsible. In fact, I'm one of the most careless people in the world! Not very clever either."  
  
"You got that right" Race quipped.   
  
"Shut up! I, too, have had hundreds of sisters and girlfriends, but Spot holds the record. I also have what you would call feelings. I'd like to sulk over something once and awhile instead of covering it up with my 'happy-go-lucky' attitude or being a complete jerk."  
  
"My turn!" Swifty screamed, pushing Jack to the floor.   
  
*writer is surprised that Swify actually can speak*  
  
"That's right! I can speak! I'm aggrieved too because I can count the amount of stories I have been in on my hand. Nameless newsies have gotten more lead roles then I have!"  
  
*writer points out someone on ff.net has written a story with him in the lead*  
  
"For real?" Swifty gaped. "I better go check that out!" He ran off.  
  
Snitch hurries to take the spotlight. "I'd like to comment that I haven't had any lead roles except for like one. I'd really like more roles, and it doesn't have to be lead. I'm easy going, so I'll take a supporting role. I'm probably better at supporting roles! I really just want to see someone develop my character. And, not be called Beaver boy again!"  
  
*writer grins guiltily at the last statement*  
  
"Same goes for me" Itey joined him. "We've always been put in comedy stories where our characters are just crazy. We never get to see who we really are. All I ask of is a good role. Although, I prefer lead roles than supporting. Just mentioning that." Snitch and Itey walk off.  
  
Denton somehow appears out of no where. "I have an announcement for the writers out there. Yes, I am stiff and kind of dorky, but I can be a serious character! I do drama really good, in my opinion. I'd like to know where all these nieces and daughters came from too. Why can't I ever have a nephew? By the way, I AM NOT WITH DAVID! You make a stupid joke once, and you get labeled for it for forever."  
  
Jake walks casually to the spotlight. "I'm probably the only one here who doesn't have much to complain about. I've had some pretty good leading roles, and I'm not ignored as much as Swifty or Itey or Snitch." He grins, smugly. "I knew the red vest and overalls would work to get attention!"  
  
Mush collided into Jake. "You've said enough! To all my lovely writers out there." The other newsies roll their eyes at that statement. "I have been tight-casted as either the gullible type or the bluff newsie. I know you mean well, but that doesn't give me much leeway to work with. I somehow also get stars in my eyes when a pretty girl passes just because I said I 'met a girl last night'. Or am played off as the dumb guy because I thought a bad joke was funny. That is all. Thank you for your time."   
  
Pie Eater comes walking up with Snoddy. "Hey." Pie waves. "Remember us? We're Pie Eater and Snoddy."  
  
"Yeah, we don't get very many roles either. We're sort of like the lost newsies. Y'know, the ones you stick under your bed and forget about?"  
  
"We been both played as the shy newsies especially around girls. I have to tell you, we can be more than that!"  
  
"We want to do something worthwhile in a story. Give us some good drama."  
  
"And, give me a few jokes to say. They don't call me 'Pie Eater' for nothing!"  
  
"Move out the way." Racetrack strolls up WITHOUT a cigar or deck of cards! "Why am I always gambling? Every spare time I have, I'm gambling or chewing on a cigar." Kid Blink leans in and says something. Racetrack looks at him in surprise. "I do gamble that much? Oh, well, maybe if you'd people get me to do something else, I wouldn't gamble so much!"  
  
Kid Blink rolls his -eye- and pushes Racetrack off. "Since you have nothing worth saying, I have some issues. We're you making a crack about my eye?"  
  
*writer shrugs*   
  
"Good, because you better not! Sometimes I have one eye and sometimes I have two eyes. It confuses me, because every time some writer picks one, I can either see out of my one eye or I miraculously see out my other eye too when I lift the patch. You people always make me excessively, annoyingly happy or womanizing jerk. I think I'm a relatively nice guy. I think I'd be a good leader too, like the real me was in the real strike. So...uh...think about that."  
  
"I have a good issue" Specs spoke up. "What is going on with all that slash floating around? We all like each other, but NOT like that! It's one thing to give us too many girlfriends, but boyfriends too now??? I don't think so! About my character, why am I also the 'intelligent' newsie? I somehow succeed in becoming a doctor or lawyer or whatever. Can't I be the cool, street talking newsie for once?"  
  
The other newsies try to hold back laughter.  
  
Dutchy walked up. "C'mon Specs, you know we're both stereotyped because of our glasses. I really don't know what to say about my character, because I really don't have much personality in the stories. I need something!"  
  
Skittery shows up in his pink long-johns. "Will you stop ragging on my -pink- long-johns??? So what if they're pink. A lot of guys back then wore that color. Oscar even wears 'em too! I'm in a bad mood all the time. Just because I was in a bad mood one day in the movie means I'm -always- in one? I can be happy."   
  
Spotlight goes out, and moves to a dark area where it turns out again. David is standing there looking very scary. "At the beginning of the movie till around the middle, I was a dork and kind of annoying. But, I changed! I got braver and more strong willed, and I'd like to be that character in stories. I AM NOT WITH DENTON! He's like over fifteen years older than me! That's child..."  
  
*ahem...writer informs David that this is a PG rated fic*  
  
"Fine, but you people know what I'm talking about! I'd like a dark role for once. I don't want to always be the goody-two-shoes where I'm bland and utterly boring."  
  
*writer says David is boring the life out her right now, and makes him disappear and Crutchy appear*  
  
"Oh good. My turn...finally!!! You waited all this time to put me at almost the end?" He looks at where the writer supposedly is and glares. "That's right. I can glare, and I can do more than that. I can snarl!" His voice becomes deeper. "I got the low end of the stick when I was put into this position. I always have  
to hobble around on this crutch...the worst part is, it's not fake! Being a nice guy is fine by me, just give me a backbone in some stories. I had some courage in the movie, so why not in the stories too? And, I'm not so annoying once you get to know my character."  
  
A rubber ball rolls up, and three young newsies pop out. "I'm going first!" Boots blurts out. "Do I always have to be defined as nervous? I was only saying that Spot Conlon makes us a little nervous...so that makes me nervous all the time? I maybe be short, but I'm pretty tough!"  
  
Snipeshooter butts in. "I have been played as the 'annoying little brother' which is absolutely true! But, what I need is more roles!!! Someone use me!" He takes out a sign that reads, " Will work for Havana cigars".   
  
The sword-welding boy was next, meaning Les. "Hey, I can be intelligent too! I am David's brother!"  
  
*writer holds back from cracking up*  
  
He points his sword at her. "You watch it, writer lady! I'd like to actually be grown up in a story, for once. I'm stuck in a nine year old body with a sword glued to my hand, been given a strange obsession with Jack, and am my brother's shadow."  
  
*writer says those were intelligent points*  
  
"Of course, they are! I don't hang around my older brother for nothing!" Les plants on a cheesy grin and writer makes him disappear.   
  
Last, but not least, the writer hoped - Bumlets strolled up. "I don't think I have much to say. You writers have been pretty kind with my character. I've gotten some good parts. I haven't been played for a bad guy yet, at least, I don't remember I have. But, you can keep me the good guy." He smiled, and walks off.  
  
*writer wonders if that's all*  
  
"Yeah, you heard from all of us" Jack answered.   
  
"You better take those into consideration!" Spot yelled. "Or we'll have to do more than just interrupt your writing."  
  
*writer agrees and brainstorms on something worth the newsies' while*  
  
THE END! 


End file.
